mainstream_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Free Riders
Sonic Free Riders is a racing game for the Xbox 360, released in 2010. It is the sequel to Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. Unlike the previous two Sonic Riders games, this game doesn't have a serious storyline to it, but is rather a Grand Prix. Plot Another Grand Prix is hosted. Sonic and Tails suspect Eggman is involved. The four teams are: Team Heroes, consisting of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles; Team Rose, consisting of Amy, Cream, and Vector; Team Dark, consisting of Shadow, Rouge, and a new robot named E-10000B; and Team Babylon, consisting of Jet, Wave, and Storm. How the Grand Prix turns out, and who wins, is dependent on who the player controls, as there is different dialog and different scenarios for each scene depending on who wins. For instance: When Team Heroes and Team Babylon race, if the player is controlling Team Heroes, Team Heroes wins while Jet has mechanical problems with his Gear, and Sonic challenges him to a rematch to be fair. If the player is controlling Team Babylon, Wave sabotages Team Heroes' Gears without Jet's knowledge, and when Team Babylon wins, Jet challenges Sonic to a rematch to avoid having a reputation as a cheater. After the four teams compete in competitions and race, the host of the Grand Prix, King Doc, is soon figured out to be Dr. Eggman, who reveals that E-10000B was working for him, saying that he is the ultimate robot. All four teams race against E-10000B and win, but E-10000B was only absorbing their racing data for Eggman's Gear. Eggman races the four teams himself, but loses. It turns out E-10000B took the racing data for himself instead of giving it to Eggman. He seems as though he is about to explode, then unexpectedly reveals his true identity as Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic silently challenges Sonic to the rematch he promised him. Sonic races Metal Sonic 1 on 1 and wins. Metal Sonic runs off, and no clear winner of the tournament is decided. Everyone had fun, although Vector and Wave are disappointed that Eggman never had any money to give to them. Characters Team Heroes: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Knuckles the Echidna Team Rose: *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Vector the Crocodile Team Dark: *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-10000B / Metal Sonic Team Babylon: *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross Other: *Dr. Eggman *Omochao Unlockable for Normal Race: *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog Trivia *This is the only game where Jet, Wave, and Storm appear alongside Shadow, Rouge, Cream, Vector, and Metal Sonic in the main story, although Shadow, Rouge, and Cream are playable outside of story mode in the previous two Riders games. *This is one of two games, other being Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, where all the female characters playable in the Sonic games (Amy, Cream, Rouge, Wave, and Blaze) are playable, though Blaze only appears in Normal Race. *This is the final appearance of the Babylon Rogues, although Jet has appeared in some spinoffs *This is the only Sonic Riders game where the final race isn't a battle, as it is a race against Metal Sonic as opposed to the fights with Babylon Guardian and Master Core: ABIS. Category:Games Category:Racing games